Data transmission, digital transmission, or digital communications is the physical transfer of data (e.g., a digital bit stream) over a point-to-point or point-to-multipoint communication channel. Examples of such channels are copper wires, optical fibers, wireless communication channels, and storage media. The data are represented as an electromagnetic signal, such as an electrical voltage, radiowave, microwave, or infrared signal.
While analog transmission is the transfer of a continuously varying analog signal, digital communications is the transfer of discrete messages. The messages are either represented by a sequence of pulses by a line code (e.g., baseband transmission), or by a limited set of continuously varying wave forms (e.g., passband transmission), using a digital modulation method. The passband modulation and corresponding demodulation is carried out by modem equipment. According to the most common definition of digital signal, both baseband and passband signals representing bit-streams are considered as digital transmission.